Shooting Stars
by Flygonrulz
Summary: Bonfire night fiction I did last year but forgot to finish.  But I'm putting it here now! May x Drew Contestshipping fluff. YAY FLUFF! The 5th of November has never seemed so close: I WANT MY CANDY APPLE NOOOOOOOOOW! Oh yeah, this is a oneshot! MEOW!


May gasped as a shot of light and colour ripped across the sky. It exploded with a huge bang and sparkled like there was no tomorrow.

"I just love bonfire night!" She exclaimed, taking a huge bite out of her toffee coated apple. "It's just so cool and I love all the colours! Remember, remember the fifth of November!"

"Go figure." Her little brother, Max said. He was wearing a thick winter coat and gloves but May, in her naiveness simply threw a small jacket over her equally small figure. She shivered for a second so Combusken came closer to her to share its incredible body warmth with her. She thanked it silently and then went on to eating her apple and watching the shooting lights.

Another sixteen year old, this time male, was watching the lights as well. His name was Drew and he was watching them, along with something…or someone else, in a tree with his trusted pokemon friend, Roselia. He gazed down at May with his big green eyes and the wind brushed his again green coloured hair against his forehead.

"Rose?" The Roselia questioned him. Pokemon talk but he could understand her perfectly.

"I promise I'll tell her," He said. "Soon. Real soon." Roselia began to get impatient and whacked her rose arms at him, almost knocking him off the tree.

"Rose!" She yelled at him. "Roselia rose rose lia rose!"

"Tonight?!" Drew exclaimed. "I'm not ready! How the hell can I tell May I love her when I don't even know what to say?!" Roselia whacked her arm against her head. She then said something that could be translated as:

"Listen to your heart, you big dummy. It'll tell you what you want to say to her. NOW GO DOWN THERE AND TELL THE POOR SAP YOU LOVE HER!!!" Drew looked startled but nodded and leapt out of the tree with a grin on his face.

A burst of wind came through the trees and ruffled May's hair. It also sent a large shiver down her spine.

"COLDCOLDCOLD!!!" She yelled. Max looked at her with a worried expression.

"May, I'm not sure about you and your own moronic ways but I'm going home. You're just wearing a tiny jacket and I'm wearing a massive coat. I'm cold and that'll probably mean you're cold too." He said.

"Max, I'm fine. Combusken's fine too aren't-" Combusken was leaned against a tree sleeping. "-you…Aw dammit. Combusken!" May called to her pokemon. It didn't stir. She went up to it and felt its pulse. Still there. Combusken wasn't dead. Max let out a sweatdrop. "Combusken, wake up!" Max then took May's poke balls and returned all her pokemon. "Hey!" She said.

"May, they're tired. I'm tired and we're all cold. I'm going home with the pokemon to take a nice long bath and go to bed. Come with us." Max said.

"Sorry." May replied stubbornly. Just like Ash, her best friend who was currently in Pallet town with Misty. His girlfriend now.

"What do you mean?!" Max exploded.

"I wanna watch the fireworks. I like them and we're back on the road with the others tomorrow. No time by myself…not really." May replied. She sat down on the hill with her back against the warmth of the tree Combusken had just left.

"Suit yourself…" Max muttered.

Drew was running down the large hill looking for May. He was going to tell her how he really felt inside. And it was bonfire night. Lots of couples…but would May want to be with him in one of them…? He shook it off. After all, he saw her blushing all the years when he had displayed hints of affection.

He saw the brunette on a small hill concealed behind a tree that he only just saw with a red jacket on. Didn't look too warm there. He began to run again but someone put his hand in front of him, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He asked him. "I need to get down there." The man shook his head. He was a young man, around 20, in a park uniform.

"There's a loose firework coming near there. Any minute now that there tree will be as much history as Petleburg city itself." Drew's mouth dropped down.

"B-but there's someone down there! She'll get hurt!" He yelled.

"Sorry. She'll be warned. Anyway, I don't see anyone…are you high?!" He yelled.

"No!" Drew yelled back. He got embarrassed, turned and walked away. Drew could see that there was now yellow tape stopping him from getting to May. He could tear it down and run after her in a second but he thought:

"Would I risk giving up my life for May?"

The answer was obvious…

May hummed happily as she watched light after light bounce and scream in the sky. It was getting warmer for some reason. And brighter too. She looked up and saw a firework. She thought nothing of it. Just another firework ready to explode and give visual entertainment to others.

Another big one just exploded. A red one as well, May's favourite colour. She clapped her hands in joy as the firework she had thrown off came ever closer…

Drew ripped again down the hill with a stream of yellow tape running on his shoe. Didn't care at the moment. He had knocked out three guys trying to stop him. Not even a rampaging Charizard could stop him now. He growled. The firework was coming closer to May. The lights from it were reflecting off her beautiful brown hair. He got closer to her and when he reached her he gripped her hand and pulled her up.

"Drew?" She asked.

"I'll explain later! Right now we have to get out of here!" Drew yelled at her. He pulled her across the hill a few hundred yards but then heard the screaming of the firework. He put pressure on her back and went to the floor, arching protectively over his love.

There was an explosion and debris and ash were flying everywhere. Drew put his head into May's soft hair and ducked her further down into the ground. It stopped and they both looked up. There was a huge fire all around them and water pokemon were working at it to put it out.

"Drew…" May muttered, standing up with the help of him. "Y-you saved my life!" Drew shrugged.

"No biggie." He said.

"No, totally big biggie! You saved my butt from getting all…explodified!" May yelled.

"Calm down, you're starting to make up words!" Drew said to the crazy brunette.

"B-but you saved me! And nobody's done that for me…ever! …Why?" May asked.

"Well, the time is now. This is an opportunity that I can't turn away from." Drew thought.

"Maybe instead of saying why…" He said. "I can just show you."

"What the-" May began to say but Drew then took her neck and waist in his arms, tilting her a little and brought his lips down to hers.

"Oh. My. God," May thought. "Drew's kissing me!!! Me! May Maple? …Is he high?!" May forgot it and began to enjoy the kiss. Drew's lips were warm against her own and he hugged her and held her like there was nobody else in the world he'd rather be with. And it was true. Drew loved May. And she loved him too. She just didn't realise it then…but maybe she did. Maybe she just had…doubts?

As they broke apart, May was still stunned.

"Why-" Drew's finger was over her lips.

"You know…or at least now you do. May, I love you. Always have. Always will." Drew smiled down at her and lifted his finger from her subtle lips.

"Drew…" May said. She then whacked him on the back of the head. "That's for not telling me sooner!" She yelled at him. He was clutching his head in mild pain. She then did yet another surprising thing. She took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply and lovingly again. "…That's for telling me." she said softly. She then blushed a faint pink. Drew grinned and then pulled her into his arms. She smiled and just put her arms around him as well. He picked her up, with May squealing playfully, and went back to her house.

May and Drew sat by a warm fire, with red faces from both the fire and each other. Drew's jacket was around May's shoulders and he was merely wearing his black shirt which defined his muscles and his pants, of course. May was wearing baggy tartan bed pants and a pink shirt that matched her cheeks. They were drinking hot chocolate in May's house but just then May let out a huge sneeze.

"Alright, you've got a cold," Drew said to her. "You're coming to bed." He then picked May up just like he did around an hour ago. May giggled.

"And you're coming too!" She laughed


End file.
